Fallen Hero
by JTR01
Summary: Trapped in the Infernal Abyss, the Overlord searches for a blind seer.


**I don't own Fable or Overlord. This is just a pointless crossover by a fan of both games, which I did because I had some time to kill. So don't expect anything amazing.**

The Overlord has killed the Forgotten God, and now sits on his throne in the abyss. Around him, wraiths from the pits of the Infernal Abyss gather around him and like his minions wait patiently for any order he gives them. Except they were sadly not as interesting as his minions, and there wasn't anyone like Gnarl around to talk to.

"Have you found her yet?" the Overlord questioned one of the nearby beasts. The creature looked at it's fellows before reluctantly asking.

"No master," it hissed in it's evil language the Overlord understood the second he became the ruler of the Abyss, "we haven't been able to find the woman you seek. Is it possible she isn't dead yet?"

"Yes it is. But no matter how long she clings to life, she will die and I doubt she will escape this place." the Overlord said firmly, pushing down the small specks of doubts in his mind before speaking again. "Keep searching the new arrivals."

And they did. They searched high and low, in every twisted reflection of the world that existed in the Abyss. Time in the Abyss worked differently to the world he left, as now that they weren't connected by a gate years passed in the Abyss while days only passed in the mortal world. Which meant as the centuries passed he watched as the wraiths brought many to him, all who didn't turn out to be her, and at times he even searched for her himself. But he found nothing, so he often found himself either torturing those who deserved it such as the previous users of the Overlord title or dreaming about Rose and their child. When he learned that she was pregnant he had conflicting feeling about the news, caused by the knowledge of his occupation, his love for Rose and his memories of his past that had slowly returned. But now all he felt was regret, regret that he will never see her again or watch his child grow up, regret that by being trapped here he will never know if the two of them will be safe. While Gnarl is without a doubt his greatest friend, a fact that still shocked him to his core, he wasn't certain if the elderly minion would care for Rose and his child. It would be likely he would search for a new individual to take on the Overlord title, and who knows what would happen to Rose. The idea of it terrified him, which is why when the wraiths finally brought the woman he was looking for to his throne room he had never been happier.

"Leave us." he told the wreaths, though he shouldn't have bothered as they were aware of his preference to solitude. He observed the woman, not surprise to find her sight had been returned since it had been a injury on her mortal body, knowing that all but his glowing white eye were hidden from her thanks to his helmet. However he expected that with her abilities she knew what he was feeling and judging from how she didn't seem to be surprised or worried, it was likely she had already known he would be here.

"It has been a long time Hero." the hooded woman finally said, breaking the silence while she also stood up.

"That it has Theresa. That it has." the Overlord responded, almost gently and with a tone of sadness, before he focused on finding out what he wanted to know. "I have to ask Theresa. When you appeared to Logan all those years ago, when you took advantages of his fears just so you can engineer events that will lead me to creating a revolution against him, was this the future you saw? Was this the kingdom I was actually born to rule?"

"I expect you believe I lied to you. You would care to remember that I never said you would rule your kingdom until your death." Theresa responded, but the Overlord wasn't having any of it.

"Don't play games Theresa. I am not the man I once was. In fact, I doubt I still am a mortal man." he said firmly, taking some satisfaction when she flinched at the dangerous tone of his voice. However he was puzzled when she took a deep breath and she seemed to regain her unearned belief she was in control of the situation.

"You might be more prone to rage and violence than before Hero, but you haven't changed that much." Theresa told him, and indeed anger did start to build inside him. "When you were reborn out of evil you had the choice to embrace it fully and destroy everything. Instead you created a synergy between evil and the world, ruling your subjects with as much kindness someone with your title can provide. Despite everything, your true nature still manifested itself Hero."

"Don't call me that!" the Overlord shouted in anger, grabbing his sword which had been at his side. Theresa didn't react and just continued to watch him as he breathed heavily and tried to reign in his rage.

"Very well Overlord. I know why you wanted to see me and I know what you will do to me." Theresa said and despite her attempts to seem brave, the Overlord could hear the fear in her voice. "I know I have done irredeemable things, but I don't regret a single one as it has kept the world safe and I died to keep the world safe. And I know that one day my punishment will be over, because Albion will always need me. So let's get to it. Just know that what you will do won't count as torture, because I would have answered your questions about Laylah, Rose and your son anyway."

Deep inside, a shadow of the Hero of Brightwall screamed at the Overlord to stop, to forgive her since she's only ever done what she's needed to protect people. That torture is wrong, that he isn't a monster or a villain, that his father and ancestors would be ashamed on what he had become. For a second the Overlord almost listened to the Hero, considered the idea of becoming the man he once was again. But like his dream of one day returning to Rose, the Overlord knew that it wasn't an option. So with only some regret the Overlord stood up from his throne and approached Theresa. Glaring at her with a burning desire for revenge, he lifted his sword and slowly pushed it into her throat. He wanted to have some fun before he asked his questions, and as he watched her bleed out on the ground, he wondered how long it would take for him to finally become bored of watching her suffer. If he is honest, he doubted he ever would. When all the blood had left her body, Theresa reappeared standing up in front of him like nothing had happened, which is why he swung his sword through her, laughing slightly as she was divided into two.

**Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense.**


End file.
